


I Hoped It Was You

by EllisyaSyron



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drarry Shippers' AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, my lovely boys!, the tiniest amount of smut like almost none but it's there, they fall in love online, this was a request from anon, use your words Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisyaSyron/pseuds/EllisyaSyron
Summary: as requested by anon: "au where baz and simon start talking online bc baz writes drarry fics and simon draws fanart and they do a collab (they don't know that it's them)"BlackPrince:I want to kiss you.SSPuffPride:I want to kiss you too. I wish I couldBlackPrince:...Tell me how you would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as always, here's the song I couldn't stop listening to while writing this, by Baz fancast favorite: Ezra Miller.
> 
>  
> 
> [Solution: Burn It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfHcSN4kbaw)

by the wonderful [muffliato13](http://muffliato13.tumblr.com/)

(if you're on mobile scroll right to see the whole thing!!)

SIMON

   _"Stop following me!" Draco shouted.  
            "Not until I know what you're up to," Harry spat right back. Draco could see the veins pulsing in Harry's neck. _

_For a second, Draco imagined telling the truth. He could feel the hot lump rising in the back of his throat at the thought of breaking down. Coming clean. Asking for help to get out of this mess he'd got himself in. He'd only done it, any of it, for his family. To help his father get back the power he deserved. But how could Harry, an orphan, ever understand that? He'd never understand what family meant to the Malfoys._

_Draco choked the lump in his throat down. "Then I guess you'll be following me forever, Potter."_

            _"Fine." It was a promise._  
  
            The water turns off abruptly in the bathroom and I clap my laptop closed. I slip out of bed and shove my feet in my trainers. I want to be out of here before Baz gets done in there.   
            _And I was just getting to a good part._

              It's embarrassing how into the story I'm getting. I'm becoming Drarry trash, checking for updates three times a day. When I first heard of it, I thought it was kind of silly. I've seen the movies, and it never crossed my mind that Draco and Harry might be anything but enemies, much less shove each other's tongues down their throats. I only read the first fic because I thought it would be good for a laugh. But then they actually _did_ stick their tongues down each other's throats and...

            I don't know. I guess I'd just been thinking about it a lot anyway. Kissing. First kisses. Whether or not I was brave enough to do that with Agatha. And then I read the fic and suddenly it was _all_ I could think about. How was my first kiss ever going to stand up to _that_? Sure, I've wanted to kiss Agatha since the first time I saw her. She's heavenly. But I know it's not the same for her.  
 

             When I got us out of that well last term, and we were both dripping and shivering and I was holding her in my arms... I should have done it then. I can't just pull her into an empty classroom and lay one on her. With a girl like Agatha, you have to be more than ordinary to deserve her.

              I told myself I'd just keep reading fanfic to get ideas, but it turns out they aren't all as good as that first one I read. Some are so poorly written, _I_ could have done, and others go straight from kissing to groping and into areas I'm really not ready to dive into yet. With Agatha. (Or _anyone_.)

            But that first author I found only writes Drarry. I don't think that's unusual, for an author to fixate on one pairing like that, but BlackPrince is _prolific_. She's written over a hundred thousand words of just Drarry. Drarry in the rain, Drarry going on adventures, Drarry where  Draco saves Harry from a dragon... And _lots_ of kissing. Always the kissing. It's the best part. She doesn't rush through it like the other writers. And it's not a prelude to inevitable sex, which, to be honest, squicks me out a bit. But the way BlackPrince writes it, it's just... nice. Exactly how I want it to be.

            It's crazy how into it I've gotten. I think more about Drarry kissing now than I think about me and Agatha. I'm starting to think nothing is going to live up to BlackPrince's writing. I wish I could talk to _her._ I mean, I leave comments and sometimes she responds, but I mean really talk to her. Ask her how she thinks of these things.

            There's this one scene in her oldest fic, where Harry kisses Draco first. (That almost never happens in her fics.) They're in the Forbidden Forest, it's first year, and you know Voldemort is nearby, but they don't yet. They're just scared. They're eleven and scared, and Harry takes Draco's hand. It's the sweetest thing. And I kept expecting Draco to pull his hand away, to call him a tosser, but he says, _"Don't let go, Potter. Or I'll make you regret it."_

            _Harry grabs one of Draco's shoulders and  kisses him lightly on the cheek. It happens so fast, Draco wonders if it happened at all._

            _"I won't," he whispers heroically._

            It's sad that I've read it so many times I have it memorized. But I want it to be like that. I want it to be innocent and inevitable and ordinary as breakfast. No pressure. I have enough pressure on me as it is.

            Anyways, I can't get that scene out of my head, so I put it down on paper instead. I drew it last night while Baz was out stalking about the Catacombs like I knew he would be. I uploaded it this morning and tagged BlackPrince.

            I hope she likes it.

            I hope it's not weird. I hope...


	2. Chapter 2

BAZ

            Snow is out of the room by the time I leave the bathroom, thank magic. I wanted to check for comments before class. I sit down at my desk and wake up my laptop. Refresh the page a few times, but there's nothing new. I screw my mouth up. This last chapter was fairly short, but I expected _something_. (Don't they know how close we are to the best part?)

            My fingers are taking me to Tumblr before my brain knows what I'm doing, and I scroll for a half a second before I see a notification that I've been tagged. SSPuffPride tagged me. He comments on the fic all the time, and we're mutuals on Tumblr, but this is a first.

            _I hope you like this! I just couldn't get this scene out of my head._

            It's Draco and Harry in the Forbidden Forest.

            It's... it's fan art of _my story_. No one's ever done that before. Just line art, no colour. But it's really... _really_ good. I start to reblog it with a comment, but that feels too impersonal. I open a chat window.

            **_BlackPrince:_** _Holy Christ! I can't believe you've done this! You just made my whole week._

            When I get back to the room at tea time, he's written back: _really? I'm so glad you like it_

 _Like it?_ I answer. _I'm going to get it tattooed on my face._

            I want to tell him I'm making it my wallpaper, but I can't risk Snow seeing. What would _he_ think of this?

            **_BlackPrince:_** _I'm putting your drawing in the fic. I love it._

            All day I've felt like I've been chugging espresso. And new scenes just kept taking form in my head, even when I was supposed to be paying attention in class. I feel like I could write for hours now. I start editing the next chapter of the long form fic.

            _Serpent and Lion_ started as just one scene between them I wanted to get down, but it's gotten completely out of hand. It's already 50,000 words and I can't get a handle on the ending yet. Every time I write Draco's death, it falls flat. Typical. All this build up and no pay off, just disappointment. Story of my life.

            I can't focus on editing. I just keep clicking back over to the chat window, but he hasn't replied. When Snow comes back into the room in a rush, I give up and start working on my homework.

 

SIMON

            She wrote back _again_. I feel stupidly nervous. I don't know this girl at all, but now that I've got her attention, I want to keep it. I mean, she's replied to my comments before, but this is different. This is a conversation. This is private.

            **_SSPuffPride:_** _oh my god, I would be so honoured if you did. it's not the best I can do, I promise, I was just rushing because I wanted you to see it._

            She doesn't respond. I try to focus on my homework, but it's too hard to ignore her _and_ Baz. I give up and start drawing another scene. The one that just posted yesterday. The one I finished reading at lunch: where Harry says he'll follow Draco anywhere.

            (Well... sort of.)

 

BAZ

            _Shut up. It's amazing. I didn't even know you drew,_ I write after dinner. Just as I'm about to head to the Catacombs, he answers back.  
            **_SSPuffPride:_** _I didn't even know you knew I existed._

            _Of course I do,_ I answer. _Your comments are so sweet and thought out.  To be honest..._

            I don't know if SSPuffPride is gay, but how can he not be? He ships Drarry enough to draw fanart, he's read all 110,000 words I've written. There's even "pride" in his name. I think he must subscribe to me because he always comments first or near enough... I take a chance. Because Snow is sitting over on his bed, slouched down unattractively, completely ignoring me, and it feels good to flirt with someone for a change, instead of just wishing I could. It feels good to imagine that I might be capable of having feelings for someone who isn't the _most_  inconvenient person possible.

            _To be honest_ , I type, _my heart skips a beat every time I see your name in my inbox._

SIMON

            I sit up quickly.

_...my heart skips a beat..._

            My own heart is in my throat. I don't know BlackPrince at all. I don't even know what she looks like. But I feel like I've been inside her head. Reading all those scenes, Draco and Harry so close, hovering expectantly... it's all too intimate. And in a way it feels like I've shared all that with her. She _made_ it possible. She wrote things... made me _feel_ things I didn't even...

            "Aren't you... going out or something?" I snap at Baz.

            "What?" He looks hacked off that I've interrupted him.

            "Don't you have... skulking about to do?"

            "Depends." He looks down his nose at me, his brow furrowed. "Are you going to follow me like a lost dog again?"

            "No. Just wishing you weren't here is all," I say.

            He raises his eyebrows. "I was just thinking the exact same thing."

            He doesn't get up. I'll just have to ignore the twit like usual. He'll get thirsty for blood and have to go eventually. I know he will. Every night like clockwork. Even if I don't have any proof...

            _really? my heart just skipped a beat when I read that,_ I answer her.

            She writes back right away. She must be online now.

            **_BlackPrince:_** _See? You're so sweet. It's bloody adorable._

            I click to her Tumblr and search her tags for anything marked "me". Nothing. I try "selfie". Nothing. I want to write back, " _you're_ bloody adorable" but I've never seen her face. It'll just come off like a line.

            _bloody?_ I ask, _are you from the U.K.?_

_**BlackPrince:** Yes. Hope you don't mind if I don't tell you where though._

            Oh no, I've creeped her out.

 _no I just wondered 'cause I am too,_  I hurriedly respond.

 _That's a coincidence! I wonder if we've seen each other and not known it,_ she writes back.

            _I feel like if saw you I'd know it,_ I say.

            **_BlackPrince:_** _Really? What do you think I look like?  
            oh, gosh, no. I'm just going to embarrass myself,_ I answer.

            _Go on. It'll be good for a laugh. Then I'll do you._ She types so fast. It makes me feel slow. How does she think of what to say just like that?

            _I think..._ I start, _you have dark hair... dark eyes?  
            Good guess! And a little freaky, _ she says.

            **_SSPuffPride:_** _what, did I guess right? ok... then I think you're... five feet tall. I bet you don't even come up to my shoulder._

Baz laughs on the other side of the room and the noise jerks me from the conversation. I frown at him. For a moment, I feel like he is laughing _at_ me, and I get a sinking feeling that he can read our conversation. I'm just being paranoid. Unless there's a spell for hacking someone else's laptop...

            I look back at my screen and BlackPrince has responded back: _Ha! Very wrong. I'm 6'1"._

            That's tall for a girl. Taller than me. I don't say that though, it's probably rude to point that out. She probably gets that all the time.

            **_SSPuffPride:_** _I told you I'd embarrass myself. Now me._

 _I tried to cheat and look for pics of you but you don't have any,_ she says.

            **_SSPuffPride:_** _yeah, unfortunately, no. I go to boarding school so no camera phones. I can't believe you were going to cheat though!_

She quips back, _What? Like you didn't do the same._

She's got my number. I decide to go for it.

            _well, I wanted to see if you were as cute as I think you are,_ I write.

            **_BlackPrince:_** _Ha! Bit shallow are you?_

 _no,_ I type quickly. _I think I'd probably think you were cute no matter what at this point_

           Then I add,   _you still have to guess for me_

            She doesn't respond. I must have freaked her out. I go back to the drawing I was working on, then stop. If I've freaked her out, it would be creepy to keep sending her pictures, wouldn't it?

            Baz heads out finally, and I try to finish up my homework. A half hour goes by and she doesn't respond. I shut down my laptop and try to ignore it. I check one more time before bed and still nothing.

 

BAZ

            It's stupid. Getting flustered by some anonymous person on the internet. He could be twelve, or eighty, or a real pervert. As opposed to me, just a minor pervert, who writes over and over again about the same fictional boys snogging.

            I feed, then head back up to bed. Snow's already asleep. I try not to look at him, but he's fallen asleep with his covers half off, bare-chested with his arm strewn over his laptop. _I wonder what it's like to be that laptop,_ I think, and then scold myself. That's it. I need to do this. I need something else, _someone_ else to think about. Even if they are a 12-80 year old spotty pervert.

            _I don't care what you look like,_ I type. _I'm just glad we're talking._

I finish editing the chapter and go to bed far too late. When I wake up in the morning, I check right away for a reply. Nothing. I shower and dress. I try not to think about him. I don't even know his name, why am I letting myself get my hopes up?

            I check the chat again just in case. Nothing. I open AO3, not expecting any comments since I only uploaded it a few hours ago, in the middle of the night. But there's one.

            **_SSPuffPride:_** _I think this might be my favourite thing ever written. (And from my new favourite person!) I'm thinking of drawing the last chapter, where Harry promises to follow Draco to the ends of the Earth? Maybe that's just wishful thinking, haha_

I hit reply so fast I think I'm going to break my touch pad. _No! That's exactly what I was trying to get across. I thought I made it too subtle. And if you draw that scene, you'll cement yourself as_ my _new favourite person._

            I head down to breakfast and sit with my back to Snow. I'm going to do it. I'm going to throw myself into this. Even if it's just online, even if they're just being flirty for fun, I don't care. I don't care if it's not real. It's more real than anything I'll ever imagine with Snow. It's more real than my fics, and they've gotten me through this year so far...

            After dinner, I grab my laptop and head to the library. I can't concentrate with Snow there, and he seems to be there all the bloody time lately.

            I check the chat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your comments!! you all are cracking me up! :)

SIMON

 _I'm a boy by the way. I feel like I should say that._ I feel stupid even as I hit send. __  
She replies a few minutes later. _I know. But thanks._ __  
**SSPuffPride:** How??   
             **BlackPrince:** Your Tumblr: 16 | he/him  
             **SSPuffPride:** oh right. I just thought, since it's usually girls reading this kind of thing, that I'd better say something. because maybe you like girls...  
             **BlackPrince:** Ha. No. I don't.

 ** _SSPuffPride:_** _good. I mean, for me._ __  
**SSPuffPride:** how old are you? can I ask that?  
             **BlackPrince:** Yes, but you're going to think I'm lying.   
             **SSPuffPride:** why  
             **BlackPrince:** Because I'm also sixteen.   
             **SSPuffPride:** what are the chances?  
             **BlackPrince:** Well... How did you find me?   
             **BlackPrince:** My writing I mean.  
             **SSPuffPride:** I forget. someone must have reblogged you because I didn't follow the tag yet

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Maybe we have a mutual friend and don't know it._

            I don't know what to say to that. It's pretty much impossible, seeing as she's a Normal. I've thought about that before. About how I'd love to be able to just tell her magic is real. Not like in Harry Potter, but near enough. I bet it would make her happy. But there's laws against it.

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _maybe. why did you start writing drarry?_

            She doesn't answer for a long time, then she says: _I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing._

            My heart flutters a little. _Please tell me. I'll tell you something embarrassing to even it out._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _...You first._

            It's not hard to come up with embarrassing things about me, but one's that _don't_ involve magic...

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _I've never kissed anyone before._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _That's not that embarrassing. Neither have I. You're only sixteen, anyway._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _I'm glad you said that. I feel like the only person who hasn't. both my best friends have... I think._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _you're still going to tell me why you write drarry, though, even though you told me you also haven't kissed anyone!_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Ugh. Alright._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _I kind of... have a crush on someone I can't have. And I couldn't take it anymore so I just started writing how I felt down, like if I could say it to him. And that's the scene I'm working toward at the end of Serpent and Lion._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _I think._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _I mean, right now every time I write it it's complete bollocks. I can't get it right._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Just like in real life I guess._

            She's typing so fast, I keep trying to respond, but then she's said something else.

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _ok, one, nothing you write could ever be bollocks. I mean really. I don't read many published books, but I think yours could be, it's that good. two, DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME PLEASE! I think I'd die_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _and three, whatever bloke isn't in to you is obviously a tosser and not worth your time_

            **_BlackPrince:_** _Ha! That's so true._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _(or maybe that's the jealousy talking)_

_**BlackPrince:** Jealousy? Over me?_

_**BlackPrince:** What about you? Why do you ship Drarry?_

_**SSPuffPride:** I have no idea. I ask myself that a lot. because like... two guys... you know?_

_**SSPuffPride:** but... I think... once I read your fic (the Christmas one) it just clicked. like, they should have been together all along. I couldn't give two figs about Ginny/Harry now. I think it's probably part of why Draco was so cruel in the books, you know? _

_**SSPuffPride:** because he was hurting_

_**BlackPrince:** That's exactly what I think! _

_**SSPuffPride:** and the way you write them... it feels more real than real life, sometimes. like I feel like I'm there._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _You don't have to keep complimenting me, I'm already into you._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _(But please do, haha)_

_**SSPuffPride:** I wish I could meet you in real life._

_**BlackPrince:** Me too. :)_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _I should go though, I'm starved._

_**SSPuffPride:** ah! you haven't eaten?? go! go!_

_**SSPuffPride:** but will you tell me your name first? So I don't have to keep calling you BlackPrince in my head lol_

_**BlackPrince:** I'm Ty._

_**SSPuffPride:** that's a cute name._

_**SSPuffPride:** I'm Simon_

BAZ

            Simon? Bloody Simon? How is it possible I like two guys with the same name? The universe is conspiring against me.

            I'm still not sure why I didn't tell him _my_ name. But with BlackPrince and my name he could find my Instagram, Twitter... everything. And this is supposed to be fake. Tumblr feels fake. Everything else is too real.

            The whole time I'm hunting in the Wavering Woods, I'm thinking up excuses in case he asks to see my face. But he doesn't. Not the next night or the next, even though on the third night it's Friday and we stay up past one in the morning talking.

            _That_ felt too real. I ended up talking about how my mum died. (Well, not _how._ Just that she died, and when.) I never talk to anyone about that. I _ended up_ crying in le Tombeau des Enfants for half a sodding hour. I don't know how he does it. Gets me talking... maybe it's easier because it's through text.

            Saturday, Snow and I get into a fight and both get detention. Our laptops and wands are taken away for the night, and he seems almost more put out about it than me. I just get all my homework done. Maybe Simon (internet Simon) will be free during the day tomorrow to talk.

            Until then, I just keep thinking about everything he's said. It's honestly distracting me from the fic.

            _"Maybe that's the jealousy talking."_

            " _But will you tell me your name first? So I don't have to keep calling you BlackPrince in my head."_

He thinks about me when we're not talking. He wants to meet me in real life. I imagine what that would be like... Winter break is coming up... maybe I could stay with Fiona a few days, talk him into meeting in London...

            This is crazy. I have no idea who he is. The fact that he says he doesn't have any pictures should be proof enough. But I can't help myself. I want this so much. It's moronic. I went back and read every comment he's ever left me. He said he loved me _three times_. Not my work, _me._ I know he was probably just caught up in the moment, excited by all the kissing in the fic, but I'm so disused to hearing it, it felt... validating.

            He says I make him feel things he's never felt in real life. He says... it feels like he's there. I imagine him there now. Just a big blank where Harry should be. And I can't help but put me there. I mean, I'm always there, I'm writing it, but now it feels different. It feels like it's happening _to_ me. So when I jot down Draco's final confession in my notebook, and Blank!Harry bends down to kiss his lifeless lips, I feel it on my own lips.

            I lift my hand to my mouth...

            My eyes dart over to Snow's side of the room. He's laying on his back, legs up in the air leaned against the wall. He's just staring up at the ceiling. Not doing anything at all.

            "Don't you have anything to do? Anything at all besides stare into space like a half-wit?" I ask.

            He sighs exasperatedly. "I _did_ have something to do until some arsehole got me put in detention."

            "Yes, why did you do that to yourself?" I ask smugly.

            "Merlin! I'm not joking. I had a date," he growls.

            I stop writing. "With Wellbelove?"

            "Why? She's not into you, so get over it," he spits.

            "Right. Well what a pretty picture that will make. The most beautiful girl in school and the half-troll. You _are_ half-troll, right? Or is it half-numpty?"

            Snow finally drops his legs and turns on his side, one elbow holding him up. He narrows his eyes at me. "I would seriously throttle you right now, but if I don't talk to this girl tomorrow I'm probably going to go spare. So please, I'm asking nicely, belt up!"

            So not Wellbelove then? Interesting.

 

            _"You made an unbreakable vow?" Harry asked incredulously. "What were you thinking?"_

_"That I had nothing left to lose." Draco shook his head, defeated._

_"Well, you were wrong." Harry's green eyes bored into him. "You're still wrong."_

_What did Draco expect? Of course Harry wouldn't understand. Of course he would keep being all high and mighty. And now Draco was doomed._

_Lowering his voice, Harry announced calmly, "I'm going to help you."_

_"No you won't. Why?" Draco's shrill voice came out more petulant than he would have liked._

_"Because if I don't help you break it, you'll have to kill Dumbledore."_

Right _, Draco thought._ I should have known.

_What other reason could he have?_


	4. Chapter 4

SIMON

            **_BlackPrince:_** _I want to kiss you._

I'd literally just asked her how her Sunday was going. Suddenly, my heart is threatening to pound right out of my chest.

_**SSPuffPride:** I want to kiss you too. I wish I could_

_**BlackPrince:**...Tell me how you would._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Kiss me, of course._

_"Kiss me, of course."_ She says it like it's so obvious. Like it's inevitable. (It feels inevitable.)

_**SSPuffPride:** I'm not the writer, you are_

_**BlackPrince:** So? You're a person, aren't you? You know the basic concept of kissing, I assume?_

_**SSPuffPride:** :p_

_**SSPuffPride:** yes, I am aware of how kissing works_

She doesn't say anything. She's waiting on me.

            **_SSPuffPride:_** _ok. I take your hand_

_**BlackPrince:** My hand? You're improbably sweet._

_**SSPuffPride: s** hut up. I lace my fingers through yours. and put a hand on your cheek. I have to look up at you..._

_**BlackPrince:** How tall are you?_

_**SSPuffPride:** 5'10_

_**BlackPrince:** Ha! You're shorter than me._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _does that bother you?_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _No. Does it bother you?_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _no. now what do you do?_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Nothing. You haven't kissed me yet._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _oh right. well... I put my hand on your face..._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _You said that._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _shh! stop interrupting_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Or what?_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _I slowly kiss you. your bottom lip first, and then your top._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _I kiss you back._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _oh come on I know you can do better than that_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _I put my hand on the back of your neck, pulling you closer._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Your turn._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _how long is your hair?_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Longish? Long for a bloke_

...I don't know what she means by that.

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _what do you mean by that?_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Almost to my shoulders._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _why did you say long for a bloke?_

****

BAZ

 _Shit._ He thought I was a girl. This whole time he thought... Crowley, even in fake relationships I manage to cock it all up. Literally.

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _I'm sorry. I thought you knew._

I type as fast as I can.

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Or I would have told you._

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _I thought... It's in my name._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _I thought... Draco is the dark prince in your stories..._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _Harry calls him that in your fairytale AU_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _I mean I never see blokes in the fandom. I thought I was the only one! haha_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _oh my god I'm so embarrassed_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Don't be. It happens, apparently._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _do you like guys though?_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _I already said that._

I don't know what to say. I'm biting my lip so hard I think I'm going to cut myself. How was I so stupid? How did I let this get to mean so much to me?

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _it's ok_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _I mean, I don't mind_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _I like you._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _I put my hand in your hair..._

Oh, Crowley. He's still going.

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _is that ok?_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Very okay._

I swear I can feel it.

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _I lean down and press my lips softly to yours._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _I tilt my chin up and close my eyes_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _How are you going to see what I type if you close your eyes?_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _I like you. you always make me laugh_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _I like you, too._

My fingers hover over the keys. I don't know what else to type. Everything that comes into my head feels too intimate. Like I'm crossing a line.

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _crap. I'm supposed to meet my friend to study. I'm sorry_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _It's fine._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _I don't want to go..._

**_BlackPrince:_** _Well, you_ can't _go._

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _???_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _You haven't let go of my hand._

SIMON

            He makes my chest feel hot and tight. _He_ does. That's weird. But it's not like he's going to tell anyone. And I don't have to tell anyone. Except maybe myself. I'll probably keep telling this to myself, over and over...

            My cheeks are warm and I can't stop smiling like I've got a secret. I squeeze my hand.

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _can you feel it?_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Did you just squeeze my hand?_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _yes!_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _freaky_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _Yeah, but in a good way?_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _definitely in a good way. will you be back on tonight?_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _...Would you rather chat with me or let me finish the chapter for tomorrow?_

**_SSPuffPride:_ ** _oh no, I can't make everyone wait because of me. tomorrow night then?_

**_BlackPrince:_ ** _See you, Simon._

            I think I might be actually floating when I get to the library. That is, until I see Baz. He's practically beaming, himself. It's a weird look on him, he must be up to something. He's always at his damn computer lately, plotting away.

            I try not to think about him, to think about Ty instead. I wonder what he looks like. There's just this blank space in my mind when I try to picture him. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes... That's it. That's all I've got. And it occurs to me for the first time (I know) that he could be lying about all of it. He could be Rowan Atkinson for all I know. But...

            I _feel_ like I know him. I've been in his head, in his world. A hundred thousand words of his thoughts, unedited by the awkwardness of being face to face. (And besides, Rowan Atkinson is probably too busy to troll for sixteen year olds on AO3.)

            I try to list all the things I know for sure about him. I think he's probably brilliant; I'm always Googling words I don't understand from his fics. He's got a footballers AU that's spot on so he must like football. Maybe he plays...

            Oh, I _am_ an idiot. I should have know he was a bloke. A girl wouldn't write an obsessively-detailed footballers AU.

            (Maybe I'm being sexist.)

            "Simon?" Penny asks. "Are you going to say hello?"

            "Yes, sorry, hi." I squeeze my hand again. I can still feel Ty's there. I wonder if, wherever he is, he's still thinking of me...

 

BAZ

_**SSPuffPride:** I drew you something to say thank you for the last chapter_

_**BlackPrince:**...Who is it?_

_**SSPuffPride:** it's us. I don't know what you look like lol_

            It's two stick figures. They're holding hands and very clearly the shorter one, with a cartoonish swoop for hair, is kissing the taller one. But the tall one has no face. Just dark hair almost to its shoulders like mine. (Or I guess, like Draco's, if it were black).

            **_BlackPrince:_** _I guess I'll have to find you a picture._

_**SSPuffPride:** would you? it's killing me. my imagination isn't as good as yours_

            **_BlackPrince:_** _It's not really fair though. You said you can't give me one. So then_ I'll _be the one in the dark._

 _**SSPuffPride:** I could draw myself. that is more than fair because it's going to be excruciating to have to look at my own face that long _and _explain what the hell I'm doing to my roommate_

            **_BlackPrince:_** _Ahh the infamous roommate._

_**SSPuffPride:** don't mock, you don't understand how bad he is!_

            **_BlackPrince:_** _Hey, I'm on your side. I'll hate whoever you hate, love._

_**SSPuffPride:** so romantic_

            **_BlackPrince:_** _You said no mocking._

_**SSPuffPride:** I wasn't <3_

_**SSPuffPride:** so when do I get to see your face? it's going to take a few days to draw this photo realistically though. do you want colour?_

            **_BlackPrince:_** _Is that even a question? Yes. I want to know exactly what you look like._

_**SSPuffPride:**  ok_

            **_BlackPrince:_** _Is Saturday enough time?_

_**SSPuffPride:**  pending roommate annoyance levels, I'd say yes_

_**BlackPrince:** It's a deal. By the way, what does your tongue taste like? Asking for a friend._

SIMON

            I bark out a laugh that echoes in the nearly-empty library. The library shushes me (the room itself is sentient, or at least, can detect loud noises). I hide my grinning mouth behind my hand.

_**SSPuffPride:**  how should I know?_

            I type _"probably smoke"_ before I realize what I've said.

_**BlackPrince:** Do you smoke, too? That's... interesting._

_**SSPuffPride:**  interesting?_

_**BlackPrince:** Hot. _

_**BlackPrince:** I want to taste you._

            My breathing is suddenly shallow. This conversation went from normal to unbearably sexy before I could blink.

_**SSPuffPride:**  whoa! imagine if you wrote fics like that. the readers would lose their minds._

_**BlackPrince:** I do, they're just under another name._

_**SSPuffPride:**  what_

_**SSPuffPride:**  you write smut???_

_**BlackPrince:** Ha! You've really never read it? It has a lot more views than the others._

_**BlackPrince:** My sister knows my Tumblr name and I didn't want her to find it._

_**BlackPrince:** Search "PitchBlackPrince"_

            I do. My cheeks go hot.

_**SSPuffPride:**  holy shit_

_**BlackPrince:** Haha._

_**BlackPrince:** Wait. Don't read the one called "Flesh and Blood and Bone."_

_**BlackPrince:** Pretend you never saw that._

_**BlackPrince:** It's too weird._

            It's too late. My eyes skim over the tags: "vampire kink". I'm on the verge of telling him vampires are actually really dangerous and there's nothing sexy about them when I remember he's a Normal.

_**SSPuffPride:**  ok duly noted. will skip that one_

_**SSPuffPride:**  ...can I be honest? I may not read them at all. it's a little too intense for me_

_**BlackPrince:** How can you tell without reading them?_

_**SSPuffPride:**  like... all smut is a little too intense for me _

_**BlackPrince:** Wow. That's too bad._

_**BlackPrince:** I liked thinking about you reading my stuff and getting turned on._

_**SSPuffPride: y** ou turn me on enough from kissing_

            My cheeks are fire. My chest feels full of molten liquid. I'm a little nervous my magic is going to make an appearance. I try not to think about all these books going up in smoke.

_**BlackPrince:** I'm glad. And a little turned on now, too._

            I feel panicky. This should feel weirder than it does. Is this ok? I'm not... wrong? Weird? I don't know. I didn't know I could feel like this about a boy. But I do. I mean, he just told me I turned him on and it's _making my fucking week_.

_**BlackPrince:** Try "In Moonlight". It's so tame, I'm not sure it should even be marked explicit._

_**SSPuffPride:**  ok_

*******

_Draco kissed the flat plane of Harry's chest, working his way inexorably downward._

_It was just enough to touch him, to taste him, to feel every inch of his warm, bare skin. But then to know, with every shift of breathing, every small sigh, he was causing Harry pleasure as well..._

I snap my laptop closed. It's too much. And Baz is back in the room, too. Except...

            Except it's also not enough and five minutes later I open my laptop and keep reading despite him.

_Shit._

This is... good. Not better than the kissing and the hand holding, but just as good in a different way. He keeps sending shivers down my spine. And _this_ is a tame one?

            I open the next one. It's too much. And besides... I'm getting way too turned on. Baz is going to notice. I shut my laptop, then realize I need to keep it on my lap for... reasons.

            I open it again and go read about football statistics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love how everyone is like "SIMON. HIS USERNAME. YOU'RE SO DUUUMMB"  
> When like Simon's username is literally his initials and Baz is like....? Is a ship? S.S.PuffPride??


	5. Chapter 5

_"You can't give up now. We're going to find a way to break it." Harry sounded as indefatigably brave as always. His blind optimism would have been enough to make Draco vomit, if he weren't already dying._

_"It's too late, Potter." He'd already made the decision. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't kill. The Unbreakable Vow was broken._

_Draco could feel the magic working, like a cold metal vice on his heart. It slowed with every beat. He tried not to think about it, about all the futile little ticks it had given. About how they were all for him..._

_"No. Please..."_

BAZ

_**SSPuffPride:** ..._

_**BlackPrince:** And?_

            Please don't let him have read the vampire one.

_**SSPuffPride: ...** well that was hot_

_**BlackPrince:** Which did you read?_

_**SSPuffPride:** all of them_

_**BlackPrince:** All of them?!_

_**SSPuffPride:** not the one you said not to, but the others. I... couldn't stop myself lol_

_**BlackPrince:** Wow._

_**BlackPrince:** I thought you said that kind of stuff freaks you out?_

_**SSPuffPride:** yeah but like... I don't know... you write it... gently?_

_**SSPuffPride:** (I know that sounds mad, I don't know what I mean)_

_**BlackPrince:** Well, it's a good thing you didn't read that vampire one then. It's... not gentle._

_**SSPuffPride:** and I kept thinking of you when I read it and it didn’t feel so weird_

Crowley.

_**BlackPrince:** …Wow._

_**BlackPrince:** So I'm guessing you didn't have time to work on that picture for me then?_

_**SSPuffPride:** I actually got the line work done-ish for the Drarry one, but if you mean of me, then no_

_**BlackPrince:** Damn. I found the picture I want to send you._

_**SSPuffPride:**...I have to go... draw... something_

_**SSPuffPride:** lol_

_**BlackPrince:** You want to see it that badly?_

_**SSPuffPride:** yeah. I'm tired of imagining a blank face when I kiss you_

            Fuck. Why do the littlest things he says make my heart have convulsions? Probably a side effect of having a roommate whose middle name may as well be "Unresolved Sexual Tension".

            **_BlackPrince:_** _I could send you the picture now._

_**SSPuffPride:** no, a deal's a deal. let's settle this fair and square_

_**BlackPrince:** Hah. Sometimes you sound so much like Harry it's frankly laughable. _

_**SSPuffPride:** ugh! I wish I was Harry_

_**BlackPrince:** Why? Harry's boring. I like you as you._

_**SSPuffPride:** because Harry has his shit together and never fucks up_

_**BlackPrince:** And  you fuck up?_

_**SSPuffPride:** loads. like, maybe it's a good thing you're many, many kilometres away from me._

_**SSPuffPride:** for your own safety_

_**BlackPrince:** I disagree with everything you've just said._

_**BlackPrince:** I know at least one thing you're good at._

_**SSPuffPride:**???_

_**BlackPrince:** I tilt your chin up and lay one on you._

_**SSPuffPride:** pfft elegantly put_

_**BlackPrince:** Hey, I have today off writing._

_**SSPuffPride:** I'll do the heavy lifting, then_

_**SSPuffPride:** I slide my hand up the back of your neck, my fingertips lightly brushing your skin_

_**SSPuffPride:** I wrap my hand in your hair, and put my other hand on your chest to steady myself as I lean up to kiss you back_

_**SSPuffPride:** good?_

_**BlackPrince:** Don't stop._

_**SSPuffPride:** ok..._

SIMON

            _Yes._  I'm finally able to do what he's been doing to me in his fics for weeks. Finally, I get to drive _him_ mad...

            **_SSPuffPride:_** _I let my hand on your chest slip down to your hip and pull you into me. I let my hand rest there._

_**BlackPrince:** Is that a wand in your pocket or are you happy to see me?_

_**SSPuffPride:** *is actually a wand* now hush. you're off duty._

_**SSPuffPride:** I run the tip of my tongue over your bottom lip and feel your breath as your mouth opens slightly. _

_**SSPuffPride:** I turn my head and taste your tongue with my own for the briefest of moments before pulling back again_

_**BlackPrince:** Tease! (And I thought you said you'd never done this before. And that your imagination is crap. The lies are adding up, Simon.)_

_**SSPuffPride:** are you going to let me kiss you or are you going to mock me mercilessly?_

_**BlackPrince:** Both. Definitely both. _

_**SSPuffPride:** I grab both your hands and lock your fingers in mine so you can't interrupt me again_

_**SSPuffPride:** I brush my lips across your jaw line to the hollow just below your jaw, part my lips, and kiss you intensely there_

_**BlackPrince:** I pull my hand from yours. Where are you? I'll come there now._

I chew my lip. Even if I could tell him where I am, even if he could get here, he'd never get past the gates. Honestly, that worries me more than anything else: the fact that he's a Normal. My magic puts Normals off. What if we meet and he can't even stand to be near me?

            **_SSPuffPride:_** _I told you, I'm at school_

_**BlackPrince:** When's your next break?_

_**SSPuffPride:** Christmas_

_**BlackPrince:** I'll be home in Winchester then. Where will you be?_

_**SSPuffPride:** probably staying in South London. can you meet me there?_

_**BlackPrince:** Yes. I'll take the train if I have to._

_**SSPuffPride:** oh my god. I can't believe we're actually planning this. I could see you in... _

_**SSPuffPride:** 16 days!_

_**BlackPrince:** I'll count the days if you do._

_**SSPuffPride:** ok :)_

I'm probably beaming stupidly but I don't care. Maybe I can tell Agatha I have to meet the Mage and slip away...

_**BlackPrince:** I should go do homework... extremely unfortunately._

_**SSPuffPride:** ok. I kiss you one last time for good luck_

_**BlackPrince:** I hope it's not one last time._

_**SSPuffPride:** *one last time for now_

_**BlackPrince:** Good. Tell the roommate from hell I said hello!_

_**BlackPrince:** <3 you._

I stare stupidly at that less than three for a solid minute until Baz scoots his chair out across the room and stands up.

            "What's wrong with your face?" he asks with a sneer.

            My smile dissolves instantly. "Hysterical, but I think you've used that one before."

            "No, you're all red. Are you sick? If so, keep it to yourself, thank you."

            I shake my head and roll my eyes mightily. I go back to working on the drawing of me. I'm trying to decide if it's unethical to make myself look better in the drawing than I do in real life. Surely it's not lying if I'm just too lazy to draw all my moles? But he said, " _I want to know exactly what you look like._ "

            Fuck it. I know he won't care. I just feel it. Like I could feel his breath on my lips just now. He won't care what I look like. I just know.

* * *

            "Okay, so I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise you won't think I'm a complete psycho or a moron. Or anything else bad. Okay?"

            "Simon, I can't promise any of that," Penny says. The library is as empty as ever, so it's the only place to tell her. Especially since it's too cold to wander the grounds.

            "Well I have to tell someone, I feel crazy." She's going to tell me I _am_ crazy. And the fact that I'm already coming up with reasons why she's wrong is probably just more evidence in her corner, honestly. I'm already trying to count how many hours we've talked so I can show her it's not just a whim. Thirty... twenty something? Thirty hours in just over a week. That's a little crazy. "I met someone."

            "At Watford? I thought you liked Agatha?" She shakes her head and her green hair shakes too.

            "No, online— How did you know I liked Agatha?" I narrow my eyes at her.

            "Everyone knows! Did you say online?" She narrows her eyes right back.

            "Yes. Don't judge me, yet, okay? That's not the weirdest part."

            She lowers her eyebrows, bracing herself. "Go on, then."

            "Penny..." I scrunch up my face. "It's… not a girl."

            She shrugs. "Okay. So, what's the weirdest part?"

            "That's it. That's the weird." I gesture toward her with both my hands, palms up.

            "That's not very weird, Simon." She shrugs and looks at the table.

            I'm grateful that she's being so relaxed about this, but it also feels a little... disappointing. I don't know, I mean I was... excited (to say the least) to find out I can have feelings for guys, too. I thought she'd be a little less... _bored_ with it all.

            "Okay... well aren't you going to tell me that he's probably lying to me because I met him online?" I ask.

            "No. Why would he have any more reason to lie about himself just because you met him online and not in real life?"

            That's a good point. I mean, just because it's _easier_ to lie online doesn't mean everyone who sits in front of a computer turns into a compulsive liar. At least, I've been completely honest with _him_. And _he_ suggested meeting.

            "What's his name?" Penny asks.

            I turn my head and give her a tentative smile. It's actually pretty cool how cool with this she is.

            "Ty... I found him on AO3." I've never said his name aloud. It feels good.

            "Are you _still_ reading Drarry fanfic? You know, I regret ever sending you that fic of Baz's."

            "Baz's what? When did you send me a fic of Baz's? _Baz_ writes Drarry?" I tuck my chin in and give her a bewildered look.

            "Like a month ago. I tagged you on Tumblr." She's raising her eyebrows. "Harry and Draco snogging at Christmas? I sent it to you so we could laugh about it and next thing I knew I was eyeballs deep in Drarry fanart on your dash. I had to mute the tag or it was all I'd see."

            My stomach has fallen through the floor. I can feel a cold sweat on the back of my neck

            " _What is Baz's Tumblr?_ " I ask in a low voice.

            "Same as his Insta, BlackPrince. _Black as pitch._ He's such an edgelord. So did you read it or what? Wasn't it the worst sort of self-insert you've ever..."

            My magic is making my edges blur.

            "Simon! Are you okay?" Penny asks.

            I tangle my hand in my hair and bend over the table. I look up at her and say in a strangled voice, " _Ty._ "

            "What about him?" She sticks out her neck and lowers her head to look at my face. I raise my eyebrows and I see realization dawn. She jolts back in her seat, clapping her hands to her mouth. She gasps in a muffled voice, "Tyrannus!"

            I press my lips together and nod slowly at her.

            "Is it... I mean... Was it serious? You were going to tell me so it must have been kind of serious..."

            I stare wide-eyed at the table. Then I look back up at her. "Do you think he's fucking with me? Is this one of his plots?"

            "How could it be, Simon? _I_ sent you the fic. He didn't write all that on the hope that I'd stumble on it and send it to you. And to what end, anyway? Make you have an internet crush and then...?" She raises an eyebrow and waits for my response.

            But my brain is shut off. I can't think of anything. But it has to be some plan. Some kind of... I don't know. Because otherwise... he actually liked me. When he didn't know who I was, he actually liked me. He _kissed_ me. Baz!

            I must have a weird look on my face because Penny says, "Simon? Do you like Baz?"

            I don't answer her. I just stare wildly at the empty wooden surface in front of me. Then I remember what he said...

            _"I have a crush on someone I can't have…"_

_"I just started writing how I felt. Like, if I could say it to him…"_

            I think Penny's still talking.

            "Simon? _Simon_? I think we've found the weirdest part."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it's important to let you all know this was originally titled "DRARRY TRASH TOGETHER" all caps lol
> 
> carry on

_Unable to support himself any longer, Draco slipped to the floor. With his athlete's reflexes, Harry caught him easily._ He's holding me _, Draco thought dimly,_ Finally...

_If not now, when? There won't be another chance..._

_"Harry..." Harry's face showed fear for the first time. Draco never called him Harry. Draco could see now he understood it was the end. "I should have told you. I couldn't bear it. I should have told you, I never wanted to be enemies..."_

_"We're not enemies anymore—"_

_"Please, I don't have enough time. I just need to tell you... I always wanted you, but I was too afraid. I was afraid to love you. And you're so brave..._

_"Harry..."_

_Harry could see his face reflected in Draco's dark eyes. This couldn't be the end. He didn't have time to think. There had to be more time. Something he could do..._

_Harry leaned over Draco and pressed a single kiss to his already cold lips._

BAZ

            I don't hear from Simon— internet Simon— for two days. It's Sunday... we were supposed to exchange pictures last night. I'm starting to panic that maybe I scared him off by asking him to meet. But, if I did, that's just proof he was catfishing me, I think. What kind of person has no pictures of themselves at all?

            It's just as well. It was getting too real anyway. I was starting to... I don't know. Hope. Hope that maybe I didn't have to be completely and stupidly in love with Snow forever. And that _is_ hopeless.

            Snow's been moping around lately. Won't leave the room. I keep catching him looking at me and I'm afraid he's going to start following me around again like last year. He hasn't, though. Not yet.

            I post the final chapter and then sit around refreshing Tumblr. It's hard to let it go. I'm worried the fans are going to be upset. I try not to keep refreshing for comments. Try not to look at the chat window. Try not to look at Snow, sitting on his bed, ransacking his curls...

            Around midnight, I finally hear from Simon. _My_ Simon. I almost shout, I can't believe it.

_**SSPuffPride:** hey..._

            **_BlackPrince:_** _Long time, no talk. Been busy working on that picture for me?_

_**SSPuffPride:** honestly? I completely forgot about it_

_**BlackPrince:** What?! Are you kidding me?_

Then I quickly add, _Is everything alright?_

_**SSPuffPride:**...I think so. Ty? can I ask you something?_

_**BlackPrince:** Of course._

_**SSPuffPride:** can I hold your hand?_

_**SSPuffPride:** (that's not what I wanted to ask)_

_**BlackPrince:** Of course. <3_

_**SSPuffPride:** ok. I do_

_**SSPuffPride:** why can’t you be with your crush? the person you wrote the fics about?_

_**BlackPrince:** It’s complicated._

_**SSPuffPride:** why?_

_**BlackPrince:** It just is._

_**SSPuffPride:** because I think you really care about him_

_**BlackPrince:** Don’t think about him. I want you._

_**SSPuffPride:** ok, but..._

_**SSPuffPride:** do you think you'd still want me in person? even if... I don't know_

_**SSPuffPride:** even if you would have hated me otherwise?_

_**BlackPrince:** I could never hate you._

_**SSPuffPride:** merlin, I hope that's true_

Merlin. _Merlin?_

            **_BlackPrince:_** _Simon...? Where is this going?_

_**SSPuffPride:** because I think I know you_

_**SSPuffPride:** and I want you to know, I still like you_

What the hell? It can't... It can't be _him_...

            **_SSPuffPride:_** _can I kiss you now?_

_**BlackPrince:** Simon, you don't have to ask. I always want you to kiss me._

_**SSPuffPride:** promise?_

_**BlackPrince:** I promise._

_**SSPuffPride:** ok_

Snow closes his laptop with a loud snap. I don't look up at him. I'm still staring at the screen. Willing Simon to respond. Trying to ignore that Snow has stood up. Is crossing the room. Is on _my side_ of the room... Because it can't be. How would that even be possible? The internet is too big a place. Simon isn't... _Simon._

"Baz," Snow says softly.

            I finally look up at him. He pulls my laptop off my lap and sets it on my desk a little clumsily. His hands are shaking. I know because he's lifting them up to my face...

            My mind goes completely blank. I don't think any words at all. I just feel his hot mouth on mine. Awkward, but certain. Soft and urgent at the same time. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but I grab him by the shirt collar and pull him onto my bed. I want to keep kissing him until the world ends. Or the war. Whichever comes first. But first—

 

SIMON

            Baz pulls away and I think for a second he's come to his senses. (I haven't.)

            " _Baz_." I reach for him again but he pushes his forehead into mine and holds my chest in place.

            "I hoped it was you," he whispers, and I feel my breath catch in my chest. "Now can you take that bloody cross off?"

            I smile and reach into my shirt, ripping it off. I've probably snapped the chain, but I don't care. I throw it in the direction of the window, and it hits the far wall with a thud.

            When I turn back to Baz, his mouth is already half open and he's pulling me toward him.

            "Wait," I say, breathless. "You can't kill Draco."

            He nods. "Alright. Draco lives."

            "And you realize now I _have_ to read that vampire fanfic, right?"

            Baz gives a wicked half-smile and answers, "Not if I never let you leave this bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend requested an epilogue so here it is (based on [this text post](https://so-not-that-cool.tumblr.com/post/161260471713/simon-so-youre-clearly-straight-from-hell-baz)):
> 
> Baz: so i'm the roommate from hell?  
> Simon: straight from hell.  
> Baz: mmmm more like gay from hell
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! and thank you anon for suggesting, whoever you are! please tell me so i can thank you for suggesting something that was so fun to write!! 
> 
> love you all and see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a fan of snowbaz and haven't read my other fics, please do!! It's a [ series ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/724950) that's at 140,000 words as of posting this and it's got my heart and soul in it! Thank you for reading this note!! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> your kudos and comments keep my skin clear, my crops flourishing, and encourage me to write more better!
> 
> let's be friends:  
> [tumblr](https://so-not-that-cool.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sonotthatcool)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/user/sonotthatcool)


End file.
